Inner Child
by Naruto-junky
Summary: Take one Harry; add a spell gone awry. Mix in an unsuspecting Draco. Viola! I give you . . . love and mayhem! NOTICE: This story will be redone shortly. No more updates until that time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inner Child

Rating: T

Summery: Take one Harry; add a spell gone awry. Mix in an unsuspecting Draco. Viola! I give you . . . love and mayhem!

Disclaimer: As you all know I did not write Harry Potter. I just really enjoy the movies and books and I enjoy to write. Add the two and you have a story.

Prologue

"Can you believe how we ended up here?" asked an emerald-eyed boy, sitting down next to the smoldering fire with his platinum, blonde haired lover to his right. The boy smirked as he pulled the young wizard to his side until there was no room left between them.

"You mean how you hit me with a spell, and ended up being my jailer?" the other answered with a question of his own.

"Yeah, that. When you say it like that it seems that simple, doesn't it?"

Draco nodded in asent. When it was put that way it all sounded like the entire experience was like smooth sailing. But in truth, the whole thing had been one shock after another. From the time Harry's spell had hit him to the time he was changed back it had been a roller coaster. Even after that.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Harry asked as he pulled the man in question closer and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Yes," was his simple answer as he reached leaned down to give his lover a slow kiss, "I was just thinking about how this all started. . . . . . ."

**A/N: I hope you liked the first installment of INNER CHILD. And for those of you who read my Iruka x Kakashi story, I'm sorry. The next chapter includes a fighting scene and I suck at writing them. Please be patient. If anyone wants to help feel free to do so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Inner Child**

**Chapter 1: The Spell**

It all started out so simple. A simple spell. A complete and total accident. . .

"Harry! Hurry up or we are going to be late for Charms! What's keeping you?" Hermione screeched outside of the door as Harry rushed to get around, trying not to trip over his own pant legs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he yelled back as he franticly worked on his tie. As per usual he had forgotten to set his alarm. What he had not counted on was all the other guys' forgetting to set _theirs_.  
He finally got his tie fixed and his shoes laced and burst out of the dorm room and raced past Hermione. He had just paused on the inside of the doorway when he looked over at the clock on the Common Room wall.

It was only 6:30. He didn't have Charms for an hour. Breakfast had only started thirty minutes ago. His best girlfriend, his sister in so many ways, had tricked him. . .

He slowly turned around to see a very smug looking Hermione Granger descending the dormitory stairs.

"Hungry?" she asked as she skipped past him and started down the hall to breakfast.

"Hey wait up!" Harry said and followed her down to the Great Hall. It took a minute to catch up to her, but he did eventually.

"What was that for 'Mione?" he asked in with a whine. He had tripped six times trying to get around in time for Charms. They were learning Penitus Liber. I was a spell that was supposed to connect you to your inner child. Harry thought it would be a cool spell to use on a Death Eater. They would be easier to take into custody and would fight a lot less.

"I knew you were going to wake up late. Then you wouldn't eat breakfast. Then complain all day. And if you're complaining then you won't learn you're spell and complain more. I just saved us both a lot of trouble." Hermione said as though it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh . . . well then it's okay," he said cheerfully as they made their way to breakfast with Ron.

* * *

"Okay, class, today we will be learning the Penitus Liber Charm. Basically you will be learning a charm to show someone's inner child. It can either make them like their inner child or it will only _show_ their inner child. For the latter you simply add a small flick to the end of the movement. Like this," squeaked their Charms Professor. He pointed his wand at the cat sitting on a small table. You could tell from the markings that it was McGonagall in her cat form. He made two swishes, almost like how a cat's tail moves back and forth. At the end of the last swish he add a small flick. As he did the movement he said the magic words. The small bubble that formed over the cat's head was filled with a picture. It showed a kitten version of the older cat playing with a ball of yarn.

"Now this is what happens without the small flick at the end," He preformed the spell again but now the feline shrank down to a kitten. She lept on top of the ball of Gryffindor colored yarn and rolled off the top and sprang back on it again. Even Draco had to admit that the sight was adorable.

"Okay now I'm going to pair you up into groups of three and the you can practice on one and other. Only the version that shows the inner child, mind you!

"Harry, Neville, and Hermione are group one. Ron, Dean, and Lavender are group two. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy are group three. . ." Flitwick continued as those he already listed got to work on the spell.

Harry was just about to try the spell on Neville when Crabbe knocked into his chair. Instead of hitting the intended target, it flew over the other boy's head and hit Draco in the back of his head. It wouldn't have been a problem if Harry had finished the charm and add the flick at the end; it also wouldn't have been a problem if Pansy hadn't shot another _unfinished _spell at the boy at the same time. But there was a problem because all of that happened.

Sitting on the floor in front of them was a five-year-old Draco L. Malfoy. Pansy, being the obsessed and delusional fan girl she is, went over and tried to comfort the now wailing boy. Draco screamed more and stood up and ran over to Harry of all people and clutched to the side of his leg.

Harry by now means liked the Slytherin but he wasn't cruel enough to try and kick him off his leg.

"Oh, dear," said the McGonagall as she transformed back into her old self. She made her way through the mass of students and to Harry's side. She reached down to pick up the screeching boy, but he only screamed louder.

"Mr. Potter, seeing as how Mr. Malfoy refuses to be near anyone else, would you please take him to Madam Pomfrey so that she can remedy this," the Professor ordered while covering her ears to the screaming.

Harry knelt down and whispered, "Draco, I need to pick you up now. Is that okay?"

Draco's squalling subsided as he gave a tear filled nod. Harry gave a tiny smile as he scooped up the little boy and hugged him to his chest and whispered soothing words to him as he walked out of the room and towards Hogwarts Infirmary.

* * *

"Well, I can't do anything about this. Mr. Malfoy was hit by two spells one right after the other," explained Madam Pomfrey to Dumbledore quietly, watching Harry and Draco play with a snitch spelled to stay low to the ground for the little boy. He was really smiling. And so was Harry.

"Then, my dear, we must wait it out. Perhaps Harry can watch over our young Mr. Malfoy for the time being. I'm sure that Ms. Granger would be more than happy to bring him his homework," Dumbledore whispered back. "Harry, my boy, could you come over here for a moment?"

He told Draco he would be right back and walked over to where the two Professors were standing.

"Yeah?"

"Harry, we were wondering if you would take care of Mr. Malfoy. He is head boy so you can stay in his rooms and watch him until this all weres off. Hermione will take you your homework and we'll make a cover story. Keep this all under wraps," finished the headmaster.

Harry was a little shocked that they wanted him to do something so important, but when he looked over to the little version of Draco who was waving at him with a grin, he nodded.

"Sure, I'll take care of him," he added and then wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Please review. And if you would add what trial of childcare that Harry should suffer through first, I would love that! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Inner Child**

**Chapter 2: Scary Lady**

Harry went back over to Draco. It was amazing to see how different he was when he was five. Harry just hoped that he would still be this kind of person when he was changed back. But he knew that was unlikely. Draco would probably hate him even more.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry bent down in front of the little boy. "You ready to go home?"

The look in his eyes became fearful and he cowered down a little, "Do I have to? I don't wanna' see Daddy!"

Harry was shocked at the little boy's response then remembered that Lucius was not the best father. He was even surprised that Draco was _allowed _to call him 'daddy'.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry! No, not home. I mean our room here," he comforted the small boy as he wished someone would have him.

"That's okay then," the little boy was instantly happy again. It was something that filled Harry with an unexplainable emotion, something akin to affection.

Harry took the little boys smaller hand in his and led him down through the castle under a Disillusionment Charm that the Headmaster cast on them before they left the wing. They slowly past their friends and teachers and made it to the room that Dumbledore had given them to use until Draco was back to normal. Harry had been told that the room was mostly white, but that the magic in the rooms would change them to the occupants liking, it was almost like the Room of Requirement. If Draco wanted a stuffed snake toy then one would appear on his shelf.

The little boy released his hand and carefully walked out the common room with wide eyes. Harry had yet to step into the room so he was surprised when the colors shifted from an annoyingly bright white to a deep green. The carpet became a coal black and the furniture to a light gray. This was to be expected seeing as how he most likely grew up in these colors.

He followed Draco into the common room then into his bedroom. As he stepped in, the room changed into the same theme as common room had when he walked in. Along with that were all the toys that popped into existence. Stuffed dragons and snakes. Toy brooms and wands. Potions kits and a telescope. And books upon books upon books! Harry thought that this was all too much for a boy, but what did he know? He had grown up with nothing so maybe this was not too much and all kids had this many toys.

"Draco? What do you want for lunch?" asked Harry as he stood in the little boy's doorway, watching him play with his favorite stuffed dragon that had been named Drake. Harry had charmed the beast to fly around the room and come when called.

The little boy turned towards him and said, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup, please?" Harry smiled and nodded his head. Draco was surprisingly polite for a five year old.

"Dobby!" said shouted Harry in quiet voice and waited for the house elf to come. He knew that it might take a moment or two since Dobby was the school's elf and could be working.

A second later a small elf popped into the room. At the sound of Dobby coming into the room, Draco ran in.

"Dobby?!" he asked in an awed voice.

"Master Draco?" asked the little elf as he stared at the person who he had taken care of for the better part of his employment of the Malfoy family.

"Dobby!" he said again and launched himself at the small creature. Draco looked ecstatic to see someone, anyone that he knew besides Harry.

"Dobby could you make me some Grilled Cheese and Tomato soup like you used to? And some for Harry too, please?" begged Draco as he kept his hold on the elf.

Dobby nodded with a small grin and popped out of the room and into the kitchens. Harry gave an affectionate grin as Draco toppled over with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry as his charge started to chow down on one of the many lightly grilled cheese sandwiches that were stacked on a plate next to the bowls of soup. The house elf nodded and left.

* * *

Harry was just about to sit down on the couch and join his newest friend in lunch when there was a great pounding noise on the frame of the portrait that was used as their door. He looked over at Draco with a wondering look on his face before he got back up, walked over and opened the door. Before he could slam it shut again, a hysterical Pansy burst in with Blaise behind her trying to calm her down. She raced over to the stunned boy and wrapped her arms around him and then tried to leave before Blaise yanked Draco back out of her arms and went to stand over by Harry before sending a stunner at her.

"I'm sorry about that. She's been planning to kidnap him for the better part of an hour. I've been trying to stop her for the rest of it," explained the boy as he handed Draco back over to Harry. The two had never gotten along but it seemed as if they had a truce for the next several weeks.

"Harry, make Scary Lady go way!" whimpered the little boy as he tried to disappear into Harry through sheer force of will. Unluckily, Pansy had heard the words as had carried in the near silent room.  
"But Drakey-poo! Don't you want to get away from this nasty Griffindor!" she exclaimed reaching out again to pull him out of Harry's arms.

But, as her hands wrapped around Draco's waist, he started to scream at the very top of his lungs. "Let me go! Let me go! Lion! Lion, help me!"

Despite the shock of Draco calling him Lion, he pulled Draco away from her and hissed, "Get away Parkinson. He's stating with me; you both can hex me to Hogsmeade and back when he gets better. Now _**leave!**_" the last word came out as Parseltongue, and even though she had no idea what he was saying, she fled the seen of her badly planned and executed operation.

Harry noticed after a moment that the other Slytherin had yet to flee the room but ignored Blaise for the time being as he tried to comfort the distraught child in his arms.

"Hush, it's okay. She's gone and she won't ever come back. I'll her hex her into oblivion if it makes it better. Please, Dragon, Please. She's never, ever, ever coming back. I swear I'll feed her to a coven of Vampires, bring her back then toss her to a pack of Werewolves!" Harry swore to Draco. After a few minutes of the many painful promises that might befall Pansy the child started to giggle as each promise got more and more absurd to the point that even Blaise was laughing and joining in on the amusement. Eventually, all three calmed down and were chatting like old friends.

When Harry took a sleeping Draco and lovingly tucked him into his bed before placing a monitoring spell on the room and giving him his favorite stuffed Dragon, Blaise decided that it was time for Harry to know how the little blonde boy was raised.

**A/N: So, how was it? And for the person(s) who reviewed/ added this to story alert recently, this chapter is for you. Sorry it was so short. **


	4. Chapter 4

Inner Child

Chapter Three:

Why he was the way he was…

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Blaise as they left the bedroom quietly. Harry nodded and gestured for him take a seat on the couch. He took a moment to make himself comfortable before he looked Harry in the eye and made a blunt statement: "It's about Draco."

"What? Are you going to tell me he's better off in the hands of Pansy Parkinson?" he asked sarcastically as he leaned back into the couch and kicked his feet up onto the table.

Blaise shook his head and replied, "No, but there are a few things you need to know about that little boy in the other room. He wasn't raised…well. Mr. Malfoy beat Draco starting the year before he was five. He became a mini-Malfoy personification. If there was a way for a Malfoy to do something different from how most do, then he knew how to do it. Most Malfoys have a mask. Behind this mask is the real more human version of that person. Draco's dad had no mask, for he needed no mask. He is the embodiment of a Malfoy male. Draco was and is not. The older Draco was trying to survive. Now that you have him, it might ease some of the conditioning that he was put through. But you should be warned. When he has someone attention that he wants; he is going to try and keep it. If yelling and throwing temper tantrums is the way to get it than that's how he'll do it. If being a good child having to do what he is told is the way to get it, than that is the way he will go about it. You are going to have to tap into your Slytherin side, don't look so surprised; I know that you have one, in order for him to behave like he should," Blaise smiled at the boy across from him. He would never admit to it but Harry was a boy that he wished he could have. But Draco was in love with him, well his older self at least. Blaise's mother was less strict than most purebloods but he was already betrothed to a very nice girl that he liked in a sister kind of way. She knew about his … preferences, but supported him as she was in a similar boat.

He was jolted out of his revere by Harry's head falling onto his shoulder. He had fallen asleep and slipped down so that he was lying with his body pressed fully against his- head to toe. Blaise let out a shuddering breath before he let himself slide down and felt the other boy cuddle closer to the mass of body heat that came off of Blaise. He would let himself have this one guilty pleasure. Just this once. He knew deep in his heart that he would never have the other man in the way he wanted. He would have his one night, and then he would make sure that Draco would treat Harry right. He sighed one last time before whispering a quiet, "Nox." Before slipping off to sleep.

Harry woke in a _very_ comfortable position on a _very_ comfortable human pillow that had yet to wake up. He had no idea how he and Blaise had gotten into this, but he sure wasn't complaining.

He heard some mumbling and looked down at the…beautifully innocent boy beneath him. Harry listened closer.

"Harry…love…you…"passed through darker, pouty lips. Harry held in a gasp. Blaise loved him?! What had happened?

Harry watched as the sleeping face morphed into one of regret "But…can't…have…him…." Slipped through the parted lips. Harry looked down sadly. Even though the Slytherin was a good man, Harry did not think he could ever love him they way he deserved. And he deserved the world.

He scooted out of his warm spot and tiptoed into Draco's room to see how the little boy was doing. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was really quite early; the little boy would still be asleep for at least an hour, if not more. He smiled lightly. Draco was such a lovely little boy.

He really needed to go and talk to the Headmaster and possibly Professor Snape. He wanted to know how they were going to change Draco back; it wasn't like they could let him start over from five! That wouldn't be fair to Draco. Though being able to relive your childhood in a happy environment, and a loving one at that, would have to be Harry's greatest dream, but he knew that he wouldn't follow it through, what he had been through had made him who he was.

He lightly shook his head before jotting down a fast note that he would be with the Headmaster and Snape; if that Draco woke before he returned that could Blaise call Dobby for breakfast and wait for him to return? He would make sure that whichever teacher he was supposed to be with would excuse him.

Nodding at the boy on the couch he slipped out the door and down the hallway, towards the Headmaster's office. It was time to talk to the only people who could return Draco to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry slipped along the shadow filled paths from the room to the Headmaster's office. He could always have tracked Snape down first but what was the point when Dumbledore could find anyone one of the professors in just a few moments? He finally reached the gargoyles and recited every sweet he could think of off the top of his head, both magical and Muggle, finally his last ditch attempt at the password: blood pops, didn't work.

"Pecan Divinty " sneered Snape as he walked up behind Harry. Harry smiled at his luck, before he turned around and frowned at his Potions Professor as was his usual greeting.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" inquired Severus scathingly.

"I'm here to speak to you and Professor Dumbledore, sir," he said as politely as he could manage to sound in the presence of his hated teacher. Harry really didn't like Snape but if he even attempted to be polite it would go easier for all involved.

"And may I enquire as to _why _that is?" his professor pretended to not care but if Potter wanted to talk to _him _of all people, then it was at least worth listening to the amusing rambles. "Very well then," he allowed and mockingly gestured to the spiral stone staircase with a dramatically thrown arm, before falling him up to the office.

"Well, what can I do for you, boys?" asked a ever jovially Professor then wordlessly offered the men a bowl filled with small yellow pellet like candy filled with sour lemon flavor and sugar. Both wordlessly refused the candy that they expected was coated in a mild cheering charm. As well as the tea they were sure had a touch of truth serum just this side of Veritaserum. Albus was, after all a Slytherin at heart.

"I was coming to speak with you about my godson's predicament, and I am assuming that it is the same reason for Potter's presence," Snape said in the most respectful tone Harry would ever hear Snape use (and it wasn't all that polite) . Albus nodded sagely, as though he was sitting in a temple with the worshippers all around.

"I see, well, why don't you start Severus?" Albus asked and leaned back to steeple his fingers as per usual.

"Well, Albus, I talked to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. Both agree that Mr. Malfoy will not be able to be returned to his normal age by potions or magic. He is going to have to let the magic work it's course. By previous accounts of cases such as these, he will progress at two year increments a week. He will be back to 16 in about a month, perhaps a little longer, Mr. Malfoy should be back to normal," Snape finished. Another sage-like nod from Dumbledore before he turned to Harry.

"And what have you come to discuss, my boy," he asked with an amicable smile.

"Last night, after Draco and I had eaten, there was a knock on the enterence. I'll admit it was stupid of me, but I opened the doorway and Parkinson barged in and scooped up Draco. Blaise and I stopped her before she could get of the room, but I'm afraid she or others might try again. He was hysterical last night. He only stopped after I promised I'd toss her to the vampires have the Headmaster bring her back to life then toss her to werewolves, before making her into pygmy puff that he could throw against the wall all day. He is asleep right now, and Blaise is with him right now," he finished, seeing Snape's mouth open in what he assumed was a question of why was he here without the little tyke.

The Headmaster nodded slowly as he took in Harry's tale of the night before. Parkinson he had expected to try something rash. She was infatuated with the young wizard Malfoy, but what he had not expected was for Harry and Mr. Zabini to be on a first name basis. With a raised eyebrow he turned to Professor Snape.

"Severus, I will ask you to remind Ms. Parkinson that, though Harry is a Gryffindor, he would never harm a young child in his care. Even if that child was his rival. And would you also thank Mr. Zabini for his assistance to Mr. Potter last night?" Snape nodded at the end and seeing that there was nothing else to discuss, he and Harry took there leave.

At the bottom of the stairs Harry turned to Snape, "You know, he is your godson, you're welcome to come and get him for the night." and with that he left a surprised Snape standing alone in the hall.

HP-DM-HP-DM-HP

When Harry got back into their rooms, Draco launched his little form at Harry's. Catching him in his arms, Harry swung him around before setting him back down.

"Where's Blaise, Draco?" he asked the little boy, squatting down to his level.

"He's in my room, we're playing the same game Daddy taught me. One person gets tied up, and you pretend to torture then, like Deatheaters!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly, Daddy had always been so proud of him when he played this game instead of the games where he would save the damsel in distress. Said they were games that Light children play, all the disgusting scum. But Harry didn't seem as happy as his father always did.

"Well, Draco, I know your Daddy taught you this game, but it's really not a game you should be playing. Deatheaters aren't nice people. They hurt a lot of people, and many of them are in prison because of what they did to people. Now, how about we go untie Blaise, 'kay?" Draco nodded sadly; his lion didn't like that he played his daddy's game. But if Harry would rather play the knight games, then _he _would have to be the princess. Draco did _not_ play the princess!

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his newfound friend's predicament; it would only encourage Draco and his father's games. But his little dragon could have been a boy scout. Blaise glared up at him from the floor, trying to speak around the gag that had been put in his mouth. A flick of his wand later, the dark boy was working his way up from the floor.

"It's not funny!" the Slytherin growled, throwing a contempt filled glance at the little boy standing sheepishly in the doorway.

With one last look at Harry, Draco walked slowly to the Italian and apologized, "I'm sorry, Blaise. I know I was wrong." The elder Slytherin nodded and ruffled the little boy's hair which earned him a 'kitten' glare[1] before he asked Harry where he had been.

Not wanting to talk in front of Draco he simply replied, "Here and there." And left it at that.

Blaise nodded in understanding, knowing that Harry would tell him later.

"Guess what, Draco?" asked Harry, crouching down so he was more on Draco's level.

"What? What?" the little boy asked bouncing in place. He looked so… un-Draco that Harry broke into a large grin.

"We are going to go explore that castle after lunch , would you like that?" Draco's face lit up like a light-bulb and he jumped and clapped.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N: Well that's it. More transition than anything else. Oh, and random fact: Not counting this note, the entire chapter is 1234 words. or it should be **


	6. Chapter 6

Inner Child

Chapter 5

We-blees

Draco led the way through the halls, always within the sight of Harry and Blaise. They were in the halls that hadn't been used in many years, when the rest of the school went to class then they would explore some of the more used hallways. He flitted from doorway to doorway, and from painting to painting. Nothing kept his attention very long.

Though Harry and Blaise were keeping a close eye on him, it didn't seem to be close enough. One second he was in sight and all was well in good. But the next second the two had turned their backs momentarily and soon after they heard a startled scream and Draco was racing back to them from around the corner. Draco was racing around the bend, thick smoke was billowing out behind him. He barreled into Harry's legs before stopping.

"Harry! Make them stop, make them stop! They're scary!" he was whimpering as he clutched on to the front of the denim jeans.

The sentence had barely left the child's lips before two familiar red-heads sauntered around the smoking corner and towards them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" teased Fred as his twin and he grew closer.

"This is why you weren't in the dorms last night, Harry?" asked George when they reached the two sixth year students and the little boy before them.

"Yeah, no one knew what was going on," said Fred before squatting down to take a closer look at the cowering child that was hiding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to a peppermint. He was handing it to Draco and the little boy smiled and took it from him. But he didn't put it in his mouth; he looked at it from several different angles. It seemed like he had deemed it suitable and raised it to his lips. Fred smiled and opened his mouth to let out a laugh as it appeared the little boy had eaten the trick candy. Suddenly the little boy's hand flashed out and smacked against the red-head's mouth. His other hand reached up and held Fred's nostrils closed forcing him to swallow. Seconds later, there was a big bright peppermint stripped boy in front of him. George, Blaise, and Harry along with Draco burst out into giggles which soon turned to full-out belly busting laughs. The Prankster Co-king had been had. Served him right, too. Draco wasn't a Malfoy or for nothing.

Fred looked shocked for a moment before bursting out into laughs, too. He swept his arm out and back in, bowing as best as he could while sitting on the castle's stone floor. "I bow to the better prankster."

"As you should," Draco replied. Harry was worried for a brief moment. Was Draco just playing around or was he being who his dad's brainwashing made him? Seconds later, Draco started to giggle and shook hands with Fred. Harry and Blaise sighed in relief.

"So what happened?" the synced question came from two mouths.

"A spell that went terribly wrong. I'm taking care of him until he is back to his normal age," Harry explained.

"Oh…. Well, then, what are you doing wandering around this fine day?" George asked as he helped his twin back up off the floor.

"Showing Draco the castle. We were waiting until classes were underway or until dinner to show him the more frequented areas," Blaise explained eloquently.

"May we join you? That is if it is alright with Draco?" Fred asked, directing the last part at the little boy that barely reached the top of his thighs.

"Mmkay!" he said excitedly. The two identical people in front of him seemed very funny and looked like a lot of fun.

"Great then. Well, if we are giving a tour of the castle we need to give you the Weasley Twin Tour ™ of the castle. We give it to a few select first years of all the house every year. Even the Slytherins!" Fred chimed as they started walking down the hallway again.

"Lead the way then!" Harry said with a smile and a broad wave of his arm.

"And down _this _hallway you will find not only Hufflepuff Basement, which is very cozy by the way, but the entrance to the kitchen here in Hogwarts," George explained as they drew closer the portrait of fruit at the end of the hallway.

"But there isn't any doors, only paintings!" Draco protested whipping around wildly looking up and down the hall.

"Come here really quick, buddy," Fred wrapped his arm under the little boy's arms and around his chest; the other went under his thighs, pulling him up so that he was sitting on his arm and leaning back against the elder's chest.

"Reach out and tickle that pear three times. No more, no less."

The little boy did as he was asked and rubber his fingers over what he thought would be canvas but felt like an actual pear.

Seconds later he was turning the knob and pulling the painting open.

"WOW!" Draco screeched with excitement

* * *

**A/N: I'll end it there. It was supposed to be longer but the next chapter is like twice as long so, that will hopefully make up for it. This is for New Years! **


End file.
